It is desirable when traveling on vehicles, primarily boats, but which may also encompass land, air and undersea vehicles, to reduce or eliminate the pitch and roll which is associated with and induces motion sickness. Motion sickness is normally treated with anti motion sickness drugs. Their use is generally effective if used prior to experiencing motion sickness. Some people are unable to use motion sickness remedies due to medication conflicts. Additionally, once a person exhibits the effects of motion sickness, which may include nausea and vomiting, medications are relatively ineffective. Once motion sickness is exhibited, the common remedy is to stay out of enclosed spaces and stare at the horizon in order to reduce input of visual motion to the brain while stabilizing the head, subsequently reducing the motion of the inner ear fluid.
It would be desirable to stabilize a person so that the inner ear fluid remains calm, and the ability to view the horizon is simplified. The primary object of this invention is to provide an autonomous, self leveling, self correcting stabilizing platform which provides high payload to invention weight ratios, small size, high shock tolerance, ease of use, and minimal environmental restrictions. The invention provides a simple solution to personal stabilization, and can be used by a single person as a stabilized chair, table or bed. The invention can also be scaled to stabilize medical beds with an attached walkway and work stations for medical personnel and their equipment to be stabilized in relation to the patent. In another embodiment the appropriate scaling and platform mechanics can stabilize an entire room such as a medical operating room inside a ship where the room needs to be stabilized in relation to the ship's movements in order to effectively carry out delicate or complex medical procedures.